Fun with Potions
by Dusk-03
Summary: Harry Potter woke from a daze as he realized he has committed a terrible act. Potions has its uses but no one ever consider the side effects or consequences that may follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Amortentia**

Harry Potter's clouded mind was slowly becoming clear. He did not know where or what he was doing but he could feel that whatever he was sitting on, was cold and damp - indicating to him it must have been made of wood, a chair maybe but the lack of back support left him questioning. He felt another sensation, this time on his own body, it was something he had never felt before. It felt as if it were flesh - so whatever he was doing before, as he could not remember any of it must have involved whatever or whoever was currently on top of him.

It was odd, he could barely see but his eyes were becoming clearer by the second - not enough to tell where he was or what was on top of him. It was then he realized, the thing on top of him was not a thing at all, but a person. He knew because he had realized why he could feel the damp, cold wood that was beneath him - Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was not wearing any pants. And the new sensation, he realized was that of pleasure.

His eyes quickly became focused, like a hawk he spied who this person was.

She was definitely a she - Harry Potter knew that even in a low state of awareness, he could only ever give himself to the opposite sex. She had straight dark hair from what he could see of his blurred vision and her proper dress was not proper at all - as he could see she too was nearly naked as her flesh peaked through her opened white school blouse. He could see that her cheeks were flushed in red and her eyes closed so he could not tell who they belonged to. She was making not a sound, except for an odd gasp or two as her blush became redder and her eyes closed even tighter.

And in an instant he realized why he was feeling this pressure on him and why the girl was blushing - they had become one. Although she still had her school skirt on - one plaid in green indicating to him she was from Slytherin - he knew that she was also bare underneath her skirt. In actuality, her skirt was covering any eyes from seeing, if there were eyes present, the indecent act they were committing.

His eyes were now able to see clear enough to distinguish where they were and his mind at a state where he could think clearly enough to know where they were. The stream of moonlight that flowed in from the large arched windows, the rows of wooden desk in three columns - one of which found Harry Potter himself upon, committing the act of reproduction with a girl he did not know - and the large dragon skeleton hanging directly above them. Harry Potter was in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, snogging a Slytherin girl, of who's identity he did not know.

He could see perfectly fine now - as the girl was mere centimetres from him and that they were still in the commitment of becoming in sync with one another, he did not need his glasses to see clearly.

She indeed had a head full of dark chocolate hair, straight and long reaching past her shoulders. Her eyes of the same chocolate, her skin as white and smooth as porcelain, her cheeks still flushed in red - he could not help that his heart was beating three times as fast and the pure pleasure he was feeling as she continue to sit on him. Harry Potter tried to roam his mind of who this girl was but no answer came to him, he was too distracted to think properly anyways.

Whoever she was, it did not matter to Harry, they were making love for a reason - even though he did not know what that reason was, it must have been important as he was someone who was deathly loyal to whoever was going to be his future partner. He wanted to capture this memory in his mind forever - so he grasp the girl with his hands that where once support their bodies on top of the classroom's desk and held her closer. He could see that she was indeed naked underneath her opened blouse, as he pushed her bare breast closer to himself - only to find he was clothed with his uniform shirt - and he took a deep smell of her scent.

Treacle tart, broomsticks, and the flower garden of number 4 Privet Drive. Her smell changed from one to the other and even meshing together so that it became a sweet smell - a smell that made his heart race and making it so that he would hold her tighter as they experienced each other. It reminded him of the class they had the day before with Slughorn, except that day he smelt the scent of the Burrow and not number 4 Privet Drive.

Then his mind turned to the day before, every detail and every sound - his eyes shot wide open as he realized what it was. He pushed the girl off him, leaving her in a state of undress on top of the table - Harry Potter quickly found the reminder of his cloth and his missing wand. Dressing himself in the quickest of manner and pointing his wand at the girl.

"Who are you?! Why have you laced me with a love potion?!" He yelled at the girl who made no signs of moving.

She covered herself but she was speechless. In a more aware state of mind, Harry Potter looked at the girl - she was beautiful he had to admit but her actions made her look dangerous more than anything else. She remained silent - Harry Potter continued to look down upon the half naked girl, who looked like a goddess as the moonlight shawn through the window and onto her frame, his wand pointed at her if she made any motions to attack him. They stood, for what seemed like an eternity but the clacking of the classroom clock indicated it had only been seconds.

"Daphne Greengrass." She said back in a calm voice.

"What?"

"My name. Daphne Greengrass."

"And why have you decided to use a love potion on me?!" He tried keeping his cool but Harry Potter was very much angry at this girl who had took away something that was sacred to him.

He could not remember a Daphne Greengrass but he realized he had seen this girl before. The same dark haired girl was had been the second last girl to be sorted into Slytherin - last being Pansy Parkinson and not before Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, and a girl in glasses from what he could recall. She was the same girl who in second year asked him to hand her a vile from the Potions Cabinet, and in third year who had been the only Slytherin not to make fun of him about his fainting - and in fourth year he could remember asking her for a book as he passed in the library and finally, last year she had been part of the Inquisitorial Squad. And the same girl, who this year had become the lover of Harry Potter, albeit by underhanded means.

"It was to gain favour with the Dark Lord. I wanted to help my family, the Dark Lord in trying to recruit us." She whispered almost silently, but not enough for Harry Potter to hear.

"And what did you think would happen? To bring me to Voldemort?" He was angry. Not at the girl, she was only doing what she was told, but at himself. If he was so easily manipulated into becoming so venerable by a simple beautiful girl, then there was no telling what other, more horrid plans Voldemort could have.

The girl made no motions to speak again and Harry Potter could only pause to wonder what might have been. If Voldemort's return was not so high on his mind, if he were only a regular teenage wizard, would he be involve in relationships with girls at Hogwarts? Would he have ask out this girl in front of him. Harry Potter knew one thing, that he did find this melancholy, half naked upon the table to be beautiful and he was sure it was not the love potion that was doing the talking.

"Tell no one of this! This never happened, Daphne Greengrass has never and will never exist to me." He walked away but not before hearing soft sobbing.

Why was she crying he questioned - maybe because she was afraid of what Voldemort would do to her. The Gryffindor in him was telling him to go back and comfort the girl but the boy in him wanted to run away, to pretend it never happened. And that was what he did - Harry Potter, ran away from the only girl who had shown him love, a deep meaningful love that was brought on by deceit.

The next morning found Harry at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He had woken early, the events of last night still fresh in his mind - leaving him with an increased heart beat which did not allow him to sleep. He was lost in his thoughts when he found that no one had yet arrived for breakfast. And when he did come to, the numerous voices of the Great Hall muffed any conversation his fellow Gryffindors were engaged - Ron and Hermione were once again fighting, though Harry did not know what they were arguing about. He spied the Slytherin table but no signs of the dark hair girl he had spent the previous night with.

He remember the last scene, where the girl, Daphne Greengrass was crying - for what reason he did not know but it had bothered him. He did not want what happened last night to have been a one time thing. Harry Potter was a person who stayed loyal to those he loved. He had always imagined himself being with one girl his entire life, meet when they were in high school, get married, have a bunch of children, and die old together - that was until he found out he was a wizard.

Harry tried to remember the events of the night before, in hope that he would find out why he was with the Slytherin beauty that night or how she had spiked him with love potion. The day before was like that of any other day and Harry tried hard to remember the finer details. He had breakfast like he was doing today and the days before, and after which, he found himself in class - it had been a Friday which meant ancient Runes then Defence Against the Dark Arts, and after lunch, Potions - both DADA and Potions were shared with the Slytherins, which had to mean Daphne Greengrass put her plan into action during one of those periods. He tried to drown out any noise coming from the students of the Great Hall as he dived deeper into his memories - it was almost as if he was watching a Penieve but with himself as the subject, a weird feeling.

It had been during Potions, they were being taught how to make Amortentia. Yet, Harry knew it was not then it had happened, as he could still remember vividly of what he did and he had made sure to take caution against being secretly feed a love potion during that class. His mind then shifted to what happened once the bell tower chimed - Slughorn had once again asked Harry to join in the Slug Club meeting that forthcoming night and being curious for once, Harry Potter had agreed to being in the lime light.

He had arrived that evening, dawning his usual Weasley jumper - having nothing else to wear nor knowing the dress code to such gatherings - to find groups of students engaged in conversation. He recognized a few, Blaise Zabini who had a famous mother long rumoured to be the prettiest of witches, he was having a talk with the Carrow sisters. He could see another person with them, but they were hidden behind the bodies of the other three Slytherin - so Harry assumed that it must have been another Slytherin and payed no further mind to them.

Next he spoke Hermione and Ginny - both of which told him they were recruited because of their excellence in spell work. He knew Hermione to be brilliant but Ginny was a surprise as he had never really paid any attention to her grades as she was just Ron's little sister and he had his own grades to worry about. There were others of course, which he did not know - a pretty blonde girl in a ponytail talking with a short dark chocolate haired girl, and a group of Ravenclaws as indicated by their uniforms.

"_Ah, our star attraction has arrived. Come, come young Harry, let me introduce you to the other members of the prestigious Slug Club._" He had remember shaking hands with the members of the gathering but paid no mind to their names.

He tried to search his mind further, trying to remember what else had happened that night. Flashes after flashes of memories poured into his head but none of them held the answer as to why he had found himself with Daphne Greengrass in the potion's classroom.

"_What's the matter Potter, are we peasants boring you?_" A girl had asked him when the guests that night had further broken into smaller groups. He remembered the girl - a mousey looking, slender young woman with a pointed face, long fluffy yet straight chocolate hair, and sharp cryptic brown eyes, her skin was rather pale.

"_Sorry, I'm not good with group gatherings._" He had replied to the girl, who's name he did not know.

"_Oh, Saint Potter's not good with people? And here I thought you just weren't interested in us._" Her voice was smooth, lady like yet calming. Harry knew his heart was beating faster when the two spoke - it always happened whenever he was forced to talk to a nice looking girl, and he knew he had not yet been infected with the love potion.

He tried to remember more, only to find that all they did was talk for a good part of that night but of what, Harry Potter could not remember. Perhaps he was too intrenched with the chocolate haired girl but then again, he barely remembered any details of his past conversations with Cho. He had mentioned life at Four Privet Drive, that much he was sure of - leaving enough details that it was a muggle neighbourhood but not on the exact location. She had told him of her sister; how incredibly jealous she had been at Astoria - he was sure that was her name - and the natural beauty the younger Greengrass had. Yet still, he could not remember at what moment he had been poisoned and taken the Greengrass girl.

Daphne Greengrass was not like any other girl he had met - although many of the girls he knew were muggleborn. He knew that the girl was part of Pansy Parkinson's gang but he had only rarely seen her with Pansy. Actually, all of the Slytherin girls of his year were similar - all pure blooded witches from wealthy families that supported Voldemort. If Pansy Parkinson had been a muggle, then she would have been one of those girls who had lived her entire life sheltered in the posh neighbourhoods of London, probably around Hyde Park and Knightsbridge. The same would have applied for Daphne, although she seemed more of a rich girl who would have lived in a country manor - and the other Slytherin girls, all would have been a group of self aware posh girls.

Harry Potter's mind continued to flash with memories of the night before. It was later that evening, after an hour or so as he continued to talk with Daphne, lost in their own world - but Harry knew he was still in control and had not been given a love potion just yet - he had genuinely found the elder Greengrass to be interesting. Slughorn had finally interrupted and announced it was time to gather around his large oak table - this being Harry's first really Slug Club meeting, he had no idea what was to happen. He followed Daphne's lead and they were seated beside each other - gaining a questioning look from Hermione as she sat across from him. They were served tea and desserts, mostly cakes but the large tiered tray held many other sweets.

"_Harry would you be a dear and get me that strawberry vanilla shortcake?_" He had remember Daphne saying. Harry, being the gentleman he was and the fact that Daphne's pink lips had so sweetly asked him, he reached across the large table, paying no mind to the girl who sat beside him nor his unwatched tea cup.

His eyes became wide as the moon and he tried to search for memories of what happened next - but nothing. And Harry knew how it had happened. He was leaning on the table, desperately trying to reach for the cake that the elder Greengrass so kindly asked of him and it was then that she would have poured the love potion into his tea. No one had seen because everyone was too concentrated on watching the boy-who-lived trying to reach for a piece of cake. He had taken a sip of his tea afterwards, it was why it had tasted flowery, tasted of sweetness like Treacle tart, the earthiness which reminded him of the fresh smell of a new broomstick, and the flower garden of number Four Privet Drive.

"Is there anything particular you want today Harry?" The sharp voice of Hermione Granger woke Harry Potter from his deep thoughts.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but what were you saying?"

"I was asking if there was anything you wanted to get while we were at Hogsmeade today. Honestly Harry, I don't know where your mind has been lately, you had completely ignored Ginny and I last night." Hermione had waved him off and reached for an apple. Harry however wanted to question her on what had exactly happened after he had taken the love potion.

"Hermione, what exactly happened after the tea party last night?" Harry asked, trying not to give away hints that he had been under the influence.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Er, just too much sugar last night I think. You know what it's like after having so much cake."

"No I don't." Hermione flatly answered - after all, her parents were dentist and Harry knew Hermione was not one for sweets. "You spent the entire party with Daphne Greengrass don't you remember. You even said that you were going to walk her back to the dungeons and here Ginny and I thought you were coming down with a fever or something with how pale you looked and how much you were sweating."

Harry quickly batted Hermione's attention to something else - as much as he did not like Hermione getting on his case about the potion's book, he would have rather talked about the Half-Blood Prince rather than Hermione finding out what had happened the night before. It had work, as for the rest of the weekend Hermione nor anyone else further inquired into what had happened - and Harry too, had enjoyed himself at Hogsmeade in which he had forgotten what had happened.

It was not until Monday did it dawn on him fully, as having to spend three fourth of their day with the Slytherin, Harry realized that he would ultimately face Daphne Greengrass sooner or later. He walked into DADA slowly, hoping to catch a seat at the front and not having to face the elder Greengrass - it weighed in his mind of which was worst, paying attention to Snape or having to look upon Daphne Greengrass.

No such luck however, as he had waltz into a near half full class, many of the tables at the front filled with grinning Slytherins. Harry took note and was cursing his luck as the Greengrass girl had yet to arrive for DADA. Harry, with Hermione and Ron seated themselves at a table, far away from the Slytherins but close enough to the front as Hermione was not one for sitting where the professors could not see her raised hand.

"Father is taking us to Cannes for Christmas." Sweetly voice, though with a tone of arrogance cut through Harry.

"I wish father would take me to France, but I'll be stuck home at Islington." Another voice, one that Harry did not recognize but it too had a ring of arrogance but also sounded of innocence.

"That's too bad Tracy, I'd be sure to send you pictures of me and nice looking wizards."

"Will you Pansy? Not much too look here at Hogwarts." Again the voice was innocent. "What about you Daphne, any plans for the holidays?"

"No, just spending the holidays with the Malfoy's." A third voice, soft, nearly silent. Harry knew who it was and used all his will power not to look at the group that had entered the classroom.

"I'd almost forgotten Draco's mother was your godmother. How wonderful it must be to spend Christmas with Draco. Just so romantic."

"Oh come on Pansy, everyone knows its Astoria who fancies Draco. Daphne has her eyes on a certain someone." The voice, who Harry had figure to be this Tracy girl, had replied, again sweetly.

"Right, you'll have to tell me who some day."

The three passed where Harry Potter had sat and made their way to where the rest of the Slytherins were. Harry had bought a glimpse at Daphne Greengrass as she walked by, paying him no attention. She looked more beautiful in sunlight, as the darkness of the night hid her features well - yet she looked paler that she had been that night and her eyes puffy - she hid it well with makeup but Harry, having not much luck with girls before and causing many to cry, knew when a girl had been crying.

Just why Daphe Greengrass, who had gave him love potion was crying he did not know. There could be many reasons, Voldemort could have forced her to do such a thing, or even Malfoy, as she had said Narcissa was her godmother. Maybe the girl truly was in love with him but he had his doubts. Whatever it was, Harry Potter decided that it would be better to have swept it under the rug. He had much bigger things to worry about, things that were much bigger than himself and some petty girl who gave him a love potion. He had to defeat Voldemort and the last thing he wanted was to have someone in danger because of their relationship to him.

Harry and Daphne Greengrass' relationship had been just that the following months, pretend that night never happened. They would walk past each other in the halls without so much as greeting to each other - Harry had noticed just how often they would encounter each other, something he would have otherwise not be aware of if that night had never happened. She would always have a melancholy look about her, even with her friends always noted that she looked sad. He wondered if that night played over and over again in her mind as it did his.

Why. He wanted to know but knew it was best that he did not know. Daphne Greengrass did well to not exist in Harry Potter's mind.

It was little a month after the night of Slughorn's party, did the night which Harry Potter shared with Daphne Greengrass raced back into his mind. Once again he was being paraded around by Slughorn, this time not to his fellow students but to alumni of Hogwarts - all repeatable experts in their own right.

Harry was being introduced to Barnabas Cuffe, a tall but slightly fat man who Harry learned was the editor of the Daily Prophet - and it was then his eyes shifted to the entrance of Slughorn's makeshift ballroom. Daphne Greengrass, with her curled chocolate hair and sharp eyes, her ever so pink lips, stood as many eyes within the room turned to her - a green dress that hugged her body was all Harry could look at.

"My, my, how lovely do you look tonight Miss. Greengrass. Come, come, let me introduce you to everyone." In one instant Harry thanked Slughorn for focusing his attention on someone else but on the other hand, Harry did not like the fact that everyone else was now looking at the elder Greengrass. Maybe it was jealously or maybe he was spending too much time with Slughorn - he was not seeking attention but something in him did not like the fact that people's eyes were looking at Daphne Greengrass.

It was the same for the rest of the night. Students and older gentlemen a like, shared dances with Daphne - Harry too had hoped he would have a go but he had remembered he was not much of a dancer and he did not want to involve the girl. He had tried his best not to look at her but for whatever reason his eyes kept wondering to the Greengrass girl every few minutes. Daphne looked happier than before, she truly looked as though she was enjoying herself and in Harry's mind he wondered if she did truly forget about the night they had together.

Checking over himself as to whether or not he had once again been injected a love potion - maybe this new possessive feeling he had over Daphne Greengrass had been due to more love potion but he was clean, he could still think clearly. Harry Potter did not know what came over him but he did not like the fact that Daphne was dancing with other guys.

It was when they had become seated for that evening's meal did their eyes finally meet. She had sat across from him, while both men who sat beside her tried to gain her attention. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, but for Harry Potter it had felt like hours. She quickly looked away and down at her plate but not before Harry could see her face once again turn into a sad one he had witness so many days ago.

For the rest of the night, Harry tried his best to ignore her and genuinely focus on people of interest. If it were not for the fiasco concerning Malfoy, it would have other wise been a good night for Harry Potter - he had found out Malfoy was up to something. He left the party as did everyone else but not before stealing one last glance at Daphne Greengrass.

The holidays came quickly and passed just as quick, but Harry spent it happily at the Burrow. Even after many events that tried to hinge his liking for his second home, as Ron and Lupin did not believe Snape was turning against Dumbledore when he told them the events of Slughorn's party - leaving out the part of how beautiful Daphne had been - and with the visit of the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Yet, Harry Potter loved Christmas at the Burrow and for once that year, his mind did not think of anything else but sugarplums and snowball fights.

However, things took a drastic turn for the worst, as only a week after their return to Hogwarts, did the inevitable happen.

Harry was enjoying Monday breakfast as much as anyone could enjoy an early morning of the first day of the week. He was half awake, eating a hot bowl of oatmeal as best he could and half focusing on the Daily Prophet when he heard hurried foot steps coming from the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry wasn't paying much attention as it was probably a group of worried first years - but he caught something at the corner of his eyes and looked up out of curiosity.

By the large doors of the Great Hall stood a group of sixth year Slytherin girls - Daphne was amongst them as she was the first one to be recognized by Harry. Daphne looked withdrawn, while the other Slytherin girls were swinging their heads every which way in search of something or someone. It so happened that one of them had landed her eyes onto Harry Potter and before Harry could reacted, the same girl - a blonde ponytailed girl, the same who had the innocent yet deceptive voice, who he later came to learn was Tracy Davis - was charging at him like a mad bull.

She reach him and with one swing of her arms, landed a great big slap on Harry Potter's face.

"Bloodily hell Harry-mate, what did you do this time?" Ron was now fully awake as was the rest of the Great Hall.

"I'll tell you what this arse did. He got Daphne pregnant!"

* * *

Notes:

Before anyone asks, yes it is possible to get drunk off of sugar. I was in New York once and happened upon a place called Serendipity, an Opera's recommendation according to my friend. One piece of carrot cake and iced hot chocolate after, I was seeing rainbows.

Originally, when this had been written I was binge watching QI and had wanted Tracy to have a famous squib uncle and star of QI, Allen Davis - I deleted a line about her spending time with her rich tv star uncle. As in my last fic, Tracy will be the happy go lucky dense best friend. I tried to make the Slytherin equivalent to posh muggle girls, the only source is from binge watching Young Dumb and Living with Mum (Don't judge me!). As for Daphne, in my last fic she was the noble pureblood young women, this one I'm trying her out as the shy innocent pure virgin…er, scratch the last part.

Don't ask me on the release schedule of this, I had started this before I landed a full time job and really haven't had time to write, this was originally started in February and only now am I pushing it out. 3 chapters are done and I'll post them once I've looked them over or something, after that, it's a crap shoot. I started on chapter 4 and 5 but have no time or motivation and kind of contemplating on just leaving it unfinished or having someone take over. However, chapter 5 was going to have a giant WTF moment so that's why I'm not so willing to give it up just so fast.

I've also been trying to decide on the name of the fic, originally it was going to be either just Potions or Side Effects, but I've decided on Fun with Potions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Felix Felicis**

Harry Potter was human. Yet the impression he gave made it seem as if he was a fish on dry land, his breathing had become unstable and he, like a fish was now gulping for air. It was made worse by the painful bruise on his cheek but that was quickly forgotten as his brain went into overdrive. He still could not think straight, the news that had just literally hit him, made him light headed - the lack of air was also a factor. He wished his friends would have given him some kind of back-up but that seemed impossible as Ron, just as Harry was, had become speechless and Hermione - Harry wished he would have thought of it first - fainted on the spot.

By now the entire Great Hall had their eyes aimed between Harry and the blonde haired, ponytailed Slytherin by the name of Tracy Davis. Whispers, which in fact were more like shouting had enveloped the entire Great Hall - any tidbit of gossip concerning the Boy-Who-Lived was always juicy for those who wanted to know but to find out the Gryffindor golden boy had gotten an underage witch pregnant and a Slytherin to boot, was much to big for anyone to keep a whisper.

"Well have you got anything to say Potter?" Harry Potter was never one for words, especially when a large crowd was gathered around him. He desperately tried to open his mouth and honestly did want to say something, yet nothing of sorts came out.

He certainly had questions but none of them concerned how. It was fairly obvious to him, he had only been with one girl in his life and that girl was still standing by the doors to the Great Hall, eyes downcast. Rather, Harry Potter wanted to know why fate hated him so. Of course he always had dreamed about a family, how he would have a loving wife and loving children but that was simply a dream that would need to be fulfilled when he was a little older and a little wiser.

This however, he was not ready for. Harry had spied on Dudley before, during their summers when he would watch some American show about teenage pregnancy - of course Harry would laugh at the misfortunes of the cast and he would never had thought himself of being in a similar position. After all, he had yet to kissed a girl and he was still exploring what was available to him - by no means was he ready to settle down, he was still a school boy, months away from being declared an adult and even further by muggle standards.

"Oi Potter! Don't you dare think about running away." Harry Potter wished he could have ran away, away from everything - away from Voldemort, away from the prophecy, and certainly away from this. Yet he was Harry Potter, a Gryffindor who didn't know the meaning of running away and even if he did, his famous scar made it hard for anyone not to recognize him.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" The cold voice of Snape called as Harry could see the top of his slick black hair coming towards him. "What is the meaning of this Miss. Davis?"

"Professor! This pig here has gotten Daphne pregnant."

"That is quite an accusation Miss. Davis, do you have an evidence that might go against Mr. Potter?" Harry already knew in Snape's mind he was guilty. He just hoped it was not on the grounds for expulsion - he had done many things that might have gotten him expelled from Hogwarts but Harry could only gather that getting a teenage witch pregnant was not as worse as having driven a Ford Anglia through muggle London all the way to Hogwarts. Then again, with the way Sirius' mother shouts about wizarding blood, this could have been the worst thing he had ever done.

Harry Potter had become worried. Not of what would happen to him but what would happen to the girl he so carelessly seeded and what of the baby - was there a baby at all? The Greengrass had ties to the Malfoys and Narcissa was Daphne's godmother, it didn't help that they were an prestigious family as Harry would later learn - it was a given they were You-Know-Who's supporters in his mind. He had already gathered this was Voldemort's plan in the first place, he just didn't know what the Dark Lord hope to gain by having a beautiful girl poison him with a love potion - had he counted on Harry getting the elder Greengrass pregnant? He would have to worry about those questions later, when he would be alone with the Slytherin girl.

"Daphne's been late this month and she's taken a pregnancy charm."

"I see. Is this true Mr. Potter?" Again Harry was speechless - how could he answer with all these people around, '_why yes professor, Daphne and I had a one night stand._'

"I…I don't know professor." It was the best he could do. He didn't take Daphne Greengrass to be one to sleep around, after all guys at Hogwarts were quick to tell other who they had slept with - but there was some chance that it could be any other Hogwarts student or maybe even a Death Eater.

Harry's first and only mistake was to look into Snape's eyes and before Harry had realize what was happening and tried to turn away, Snape already had a frown - Harry Potter did not know if it was possible for Snape to frown with his already perpetual frown but that was answered.

"Come with me Potter." Harry was grabbed by the arm and dragged by Snape out of the Great Hall. "You too Greengrass." He called to the girl who jumped with fright and followed the two males. Daphne Greengrass' eyes were still downcast and Harry tried not to look at her but it was becoming much too hard - she was beautiful but she looked as innocent as a new born.

"Wait Professor! Let me come too, I'm Daphne's best friend after all."

"I'm sorry Miss. Davis, but this matter is between Miss. Greengrass and Potter." After all these years, Snape still had called him _Potter_, not mister Potter or Harry Potter, but just Potter.

They walked in silence with Snape ahead and Harry closely following - Daphne had chose not to become too close to the Boy-Who-Lived and followed a few meters behind.

"Dumbledore." Before Harry had realized it, they were in front of the ugly statue guarding the Headmaster's office - he had become accustomed to the workings of the tower as Harry and Dumbledore continued to explore the memories of Tom Riddle. The old wonderment of the office had lost its lustre for Harry but he spied Daphne to find she was wide eyed as he had been the first time he was in the office of the Headmaster.

"Ah, Harry my boy, I was not aware we had scheduled a lesson so early in the morning." The grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore came as he was sitting at his desk, deep in many parchments of what, Harry could only guess was of importance.

"I'm afraid Headmaster, we have a situation." Snape's cold voice stopped any feelings of hope Harry had felt from Dumbledore's.

"A situation Severus?"

"It seems Potter has committed a beastly crime. Miss. Greengrass has unwillfullly become pregnant with the boy's child."

"Are you quite sure Severus?" Harry could hear the tone of Dumbledore's voice change - he knew Dumbledore had become disappointed in Harry's actions but Harry knew he would have to fully explain to the Headmaster, for it was the fault of the love potion which Daphne had fed him.

"I have looked into the boy's mind. Disgusting as it may be, he is indeed responsible."

"And are you quite certain Miss. Greengrass here was not at fault ether? Love is powerful magic Severus, but it always takes both parties to love."

"Whatever the case maybe Headmaster, we now have an irresponsible underaged wizard who has tainted a pure bloodline within Miss. Greengrass. You know this will be frown upon by those who support the Dark Lord and blood supremacist within the Ministry will be calling for Potter's arrest if it is indeed proven that he had forcefully submit Miss. Greengrass. You know what the laws are for underaged pregnancy."

Harry knew it then why Voldemort had Daphne Greengrass give him love potion, so that he would be arrested and thrown into what remained of Azkaban. Harry became angry, not at Daphne but at Voldemort and himself - he had been out smarted by the Dark Lord once again.

"But I didn't!" Harry lashed out, "Not on purpose anyways!"

"Yes, yes Mr. Potter, I would like a full version of the story but for now we must decide what to do with the two of you. You may not know Harry, but there are old wizarding laws concerning such a predicament that even I can not over turn. I'm afraid Harry, if it is indeed proven you are the father of the child Miss. Greengrass is carrying, then your fate lies in the hands of Miss. Greengrass' family."

Daphne had her eyes glued to the floor and her mouth silent. Harry could only guess what the Greengrass' might to do him - throw him in Azkaban probably.

"And what might that be Professor?"

"I'm afraid Harry, it will most likely mean marriage. You see my boy, the wizarding world is not so open when it comes to underaged pregnancy such as muggles. The Greengrass family could either chose for Miss. Greengrass and yourself to wed or to be disowned, which would free your obligations with Miss. Greengrass and the child."

Harry Potter knew that even if the later was to be the case, he could not simply abandon Daphne Greengrass or his own flesh and blood. It was ironic to Harry, as the Dark Lord must have planned for Harry to have abandon the girl and the child - to mirror Voldemort's own birth. Born of false love - maybe Voldemort had hope to create another Dark Lord. But Harry knew he would never abandon the girl and their child, he himself never knew the love of his parents and he could not put his own children in the same state.

"For now Harry, we have more pressing matters. Severus please take Miss. Greengrass to the hospital wing so that she may be looked after and helped along this difficult period." Dumbledore then turned to Daphne, "Miss Greengrass, rest assure that you are not alone in this time of need, I know Mr. Potter will never abandon you but I must speak to him at the present moment. He will be by your side soon enough." Daphne looked calmer after Dumbledore had spoken and she, along with Snape walked out of the Headmaster's office, leaving only Harry.

"Professor please let me explain. I was drugged by a love potion. I swear I would never have done it knowing the consequences."

"Do not worry so much Harry. Yes, this was unforeseen but rest assured that Hogwarts will always give help to those who seek it. It does not change what you and I must do Harry but it does mean you will have to answer to those within power much sooner than I had wanted." There was not an ounce of worry on Dumbledore's face. "Now skip along my boy, you must see Miss Greengrass and decide how the two of you will further precede this predicament."

A lot of things ran through Harry's mind as he exited Dumbledore's office - he still had no idea what exactly was going to happen, not with Voldemort out there causing havoc, a child was the least of his worries. There was one thing Harry knew he was good at, and that was taking things head on without a plan.

He had aimlessly waked to the Hospital Wing - it was so deep in thought that he must have subconsciously made his way there, probably because he needed to figure things out with Daphne but most likely because the Hospital Wing had become second nature to him.

"Did it hurt? When is it due? Does mother and father know? Does the Dark Lord know?" The double french doors to the large room had been slightly ajar, allowing Harry to hear the conversation taking place within. He was much to frighten to have a talk with Daphne anyways and he was curious as to who was in the room with her.

"Tori please stop, and one question at a time."

"It's just so weird Daphne. I don't understand why Harry Potter of all people. Father won't be happy."

"Please Tori, don't tell father, at least not yet. I never meant for this to happen." Harry took the opportunity to look in through the small crack of an opening - sitting on one of the hospital beds was the chocolate haired beauty Daphne Greengrass, and lying on Daphne's lap was the head of another girl who looked oddy similar. Whereas Daphne looked innocent and motherly, the small girl was much more straight faced, that of an angry child.

"Oh Merlin, does the Dark Lord know?" The smaller girl stood up at instant as she asked the older girl.

Daphne looked frightened for a second, which caused Harry to looked upon her with a questioning eye - Harry Potter had assumed Voldemort had planned this entire thing but Daphne's frightened look seemed to indicate otherwise.

"It never was suppose to happen this way Tori! I just wanted help the family gain favour with the Dark Lord. I never intended to be caught up by Potter's charm." The elder Greengrass was crying now - if there was one thing Harry Potter was good at, it was unintentionally making girls cry. "I just wanted to find out what secrets he might have but I was so caught up in the moment."

"Oh Daphne, what are you going to do? You can't possibly have this child, what would happen to father if the Dark Lord finds out?"

"We'll protect you!" Harry Potter had found himself in the middle of the Hospital Wing, and loudly exclaiming something subconsciously.

"What are you doing here Potter?" The smaller girl asked as she leaped from the bed and straight into his face, her wand pointed at his nose.

"Tori wait!" The girl seemed to listened to Daphne and Harry could only imagine what the girl would have done to him if it were not for the chocolate haired beauty. "I'm sorry Potter, but you caught us off guard. Anyways, this is my sister Astoria."

"Er..nice to meet you." He held out his hand to the girl but she merely waved it off and went back to sit beside her elder sister.

"How much did you hear?" Astoria asked with her arms crossed.

"Enough." Harry managed to say.

"Then you should know Potter, that Daphne is in a very dangerous position."

"And I already said I would protect her!"

"And how exactly is a mere boy going to protect my sister from the Dark Lord." Harry was about to tell the two of the prophecy but stopped himself. Daphne had said she had poisoned him with love potion so she could get information that would help Voldemort, he did not want to say anymore then he could to them.

"Look, I won't abandon my own child. I promise that you'll be safe." He was going to say, about how he could hide them at 12 Grimmauld Place or maybe even at 4 Privet Drive but they were interrupted as an owl came flying in from the open door. It dropped a velvet red envelope onto Daphne's lap, where Astoria's head had once been. Harry had only seen a similar letter once, during his second year and he knew what was to happen next.

The red envelope hovered above Daphne, to her eye level and burst open, shaped like a mouth with many sharp teeth, "Daphne what is the meaning of this! I awoke this morning to find your godmother in a panic on a fire call, she told me Draco had sent word home of a preposterous notion. Yet Narcissa tells me there is no mistake and that you are with child. I would have thought we taught you better then this, a lady of your blood should not be so unwisely parading yourself around to those of, foul blood. Your head of house has assured me that everything will be taken care of and there is no need to bring you home."

Harry noted the tone of the letter had not been as angry as when Ron received his letter from Mrs. Weasley, that Daphne's father had even sounded formal. The letter then turned to Harry, as if it were sentient.

"Mr. Potter," Harry noted the distaste as the letter said his name. "It seems that my daughter has caused enough trouble for you. However that does not release you from the obligations you now owe my family. We will talk more of what I expect from you in the near future. I invite you to spend Easter with us and we can talk in person."

Easter was little more than three months away but Harry knew that the Greengrass patriarch was not looking forward to meeting with the Boy-Who-Lived and was delaying their meeting as much as possible. It had seemed to Harry that Mr. Greengrass was uncaring of his daughter but he also knew there were certain expectations for young ladies such as Daphne and becoming pregnant was not one of them.

Both Harry and Daphne could only stare, blank faced. Both did not know what to do and both did not know what to say to each other. Thankfully their awkwardness with each other was interrupted by doors to the Hospital Wing slamming open and the sounds of a great many feet.

"Daphne! What did the Headmaster say, is Potter expelled?" The voice belong to the same one that had charged poor Harry Potter and the same who had forever scarred his nerve endings within his left cheek. Tracy Davis was followed by many girls of Harry's age and of Slytherin house, they had not noticed Harry and instead pushed to the side as they all gathered around Daphne and Astoria.

It was not until Daphne pointed out that Harry had been standing there with them, did the Slytherin girls take notice of poor Harry Potter. They all gave him a frown and turned it into glares of hate.

"I'll just take my leave then…." Harry hesitated, he had many more questions he wanted to ask of the elder Greengrass but he knew it was impossible with a group of angry Slytherins - he already knew Tracy Davis could physically harm him, but there was no telling what Pansy Parkinson was capable of, especially when she had a great many Hogwarts wizards-in-training wrapped around her fingers, and Millicent Bulstrode just scared him.

He had caught Daphne's eyes before he took his leave. Almost as if it were magic, he knew what she was trying to say to him and she knew what he wanted to say to her - they would talk another time, after all they had all the time a head of them.

He arrived back in Gryffindor Common room to be empty before it dawned on him that everyone had been in class - it didn't surprise him that the Slytherin girls were skipping. It was Monday morning, which meant Ancient Runes but Harry was not looking forward to learning about ancient societies and such after hearing of such news. Instead he waited for the chime of the bell and making his way to DADA.

He arrived at the classroom quite early, none of the Gryffindors had arrived from Ancient Runes as of yet and their Slytherin counter-parts only just. Harry was quite happy for this as he did not wish to deal with this entire situation with his housemates as any sort of friendship between a Gryffindor and Slytherin had been tabooed, let along a Gryffindor getting a Slytherin pregnant. He knew he would have to answer his fellow housemates sooner or later and this free time was allowing him to come up with excuses - as Harry Potter was not about to give anyone more ideas that he was easily influenced by love potion.

He was later joined by Hermione and Ron. Harry could see the curiosity breaming from their eyes but thankfully neither of the two pressed him about what had happened that very morning and Harry mouthed an _I'll tell you later_. Only seconds did Snape march in with a haste, any sooner and he would have seen Harry whisper to Hermione and Ron, and would have given the boy a detention. Again they were to be taught about dark magic, to Harry it had seemed DADA was losing DA and becoming DA. And as usual, Snape had used Harry as the classroom dummy.

After the chime of the great bell tower, Harry along with the rest of the Gryffindors started to make their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry could see that the other Gryffindors all had wanted to question him about what had happened that morning, it was thanks to Ron and Hermione - Neville had joined in too - had shielded him from the rest of their classmates. Lunch was eaten at a quick pace - as Harry was trying to match Ron's speed and hopefully with a mouth full of food, people wouldn't ask him more questions. They remained silent until Hermione finally broke the ice, turning the topic to Harry's lessons with Dumbledore.

Thankfully the rest of the day went quickly by and Harry, with the help of his friends were able to escape any questions posed by Hogwarts students young and old. Harry Potter had found himself a nice secret area within the back of the Library, his face buried into whatever book he could find so that no one might recognized him. It was not until dinner time in the Great Hall did questions of what happened that morning once again arise, not to him but to the girl who was equally responsible.

Harry had arrived at the Great Hall just as Dinner was to be served, a large hush came over the room as people spotted him at the entrance. Harry imagined he had become the latest tidbit of gossip within the walls of Hogwarts - it wasn't everyday that one hears about teenage pregnancy at a prestigious magic school, and even rarer that it so happened to be a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. Before Harry could take one step into the Great Hall, whispers began to spread, to the point that they were no longer whispers and loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Harry, would you mind, your blocking the way." A motherly voice asked from behind and Harry didn't think twice as to it was.

"Oh, sorry about that Daphne." He mindlessly allowed for her the pass, at which point the gossiping between Hogwarts students became even more intense. Before Harry had realized what had just happened, it was already to late.

"Blood hell mate, it isn't true is it? Been getting asked all day about it, knew you would tell us what's really going on here." Ron had leaned in across from Harry as he took a seat, so that no one would over hear them.

"It's not…well it's complicated…" Harry stumbled through his words only to receive a raised eyebrow from Hermione.

"Harry, you can't actually be telling us all this about Daphne Greengrass becoming pregnant is true. You know you can't afford any distractions!" Harry noticed Hermione deliberately whining his name.

"Well, he could have done worst." Ron piped in. "Beautiful, smart, and extremely rich. Though, I could do without the Slytherin part, but Harry-mate, you've done good."

"Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione replied.

"What?"

"Look, I'll tell you guys everything as soon as I learn them myself." Harry replied before helping himself to a plateful of blood sausages.

Harry had been able to stray the topic to Quidditch - the final match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was coming up, if Harry's mind had not been full of the beautiful Slytherin girl, then it would have been fully on the final Quidditch match. It was not that he did not want to tell his friends about how he had been under the influence of a love potion but he did not want his friends to worry anymore than they already did - he did not want Ron, and Hermione especially, to constantly remind him this who thing was going to be a trap, he already knew so from hearing the Greengrass sisters.

Everyday for the rest of the week had been the same, Harry constantly being asked by his adoring fans if the rumours of Daphne Greengrass were true and himself hiding whenever class was not in progress - he had even gotten anonymous letters from _concerned_ fan members, who he was pretty sure had to been Romilda Vane. And for everyday of that week he had tried to find Daphne Greengrass alone so that they could talk but the Greengrass girl was always in the presence of her very intimidating friends and when he did try to approach an alone Daphne, another Slytherin girl would magically appear.

It had been the same the week after and the one after that. Hogwarts was still abuzz with the news that Harry Potter had gotten Daphne Greengrass pregnant, but since no one had prove it so, it was thought to be just another rumour - after all, no one had ever seen Harry with Daphne, and like the wind, the rumours soon began to die down, albeit only by a little. At the same time, Harry had tried to learn more about the Greengrass girl, but it had seemed, outside of Slytherin, very little was known about her - only that she was from a very rich family, not to the point of the Malfoys but still very rich and even Hermione admitted that Daphne Greengrass was a good student, being very proficient in Arithmancy and even Herbology.

It was not until the first week of February, when Harry Potter himself had almost forgotten the events that night with Daphne Greengrass ever did take place, that he was again reminded of it. It was Friday and one week before their next Hogsmeade trip - which so happened to fall on Valentine's Day - and Harry found himself again in the Library. He was mentally drained, as the task Dumbledore set for him seemed hopeless and after Transfiguration that morning, it strained him to even open his eyes without getting a headache. Harry had found a secluded spot near one the Library's many windows and allowed the nearly setting sun's ray catch on his face as he drift off from the warmth of it. Yet, when he had reach the point of being nearly asleep, a dark shadow hung over, effectively waking him.

His eyes became focused as he stared at the blonde ponytailed girl, without her Hogwarts robes, only her sweater and skirt, high knee length socks and surprisingly, white trainers. It was the grinning face of Tracy Davis.

"Oh good your awake." She continued to smile and she had an air of innocence. "Here." She extended her arm, in her hand contained a envelop. "Daphne asked me to give you this. I don't know what she sees in you but if you dare lay another finger on her, I'll make are you're six-feet under by the time the Dark Lord even comes close to you. You're lucky you aren't missing your private parts for what you did to Daphne, but it would upset her as she had quite enjoyed them." Tracy Davis left before Harry could take in what she had said - at least the last part.

With a blush, Harry quickly open the envelop and read the contents. "_Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, 12 Noon. - Daphne_" Harry scowled, he had thought he had seen the last of the accursed tea house after what had happened last year. In the very least he had gotten what he wished for, some time with Daphne Greengrass so that he could find out why this whole thing ever came to be.

He returned to being nearly sleep but this time, his head was full of the chocolate haired beauty. Harry Potter did well to remind himself to take a dose of his Felix Felicis that day, he did not want a repeat of Cho.

* * *

Notes:  
I don't see why people are getting on my case with Daphne "raping" Harry - deleted those hurtful reviews btw. If anything, it's just repeating how Merope Gaunt conceived Tom Riddle. (**Update 3**: Not that I wrote about rape but attacking me personally for writing about the subject. No one ever calls JKR a sicko for writing about the exact same subject.)

I'm glad people are liking this fic (those who do like it) but I've lost all interest in writing it - blame those who left bad comments (I can give you a list and let the hunt begin?) **Update:** I lied, its not the only reason - time and just lack of direction are also to be blamed.

Anyways, I only have 3 full chapters of this done, some parts on the 4 and some on the 5/final chapter. If anyone is willing to continue it, after all I only started this cause no one ever took my ideas seriously in the forums. Anyways, for those interested, I can send you the 4th and 5th chapters and you can write the rest as you want. **Update 2**: I still plan to writing the rest of this, just might take a long time, anyone willing to wait a couple of years? If not, you are free to take what I have so far and making it your own.

On a final note, **new story pitch** - see what people's reactions are and if anyone is willing to write an epic, hopefully seven book strong HP adventure:  
Lord Voldemort knew his other halves were not safe, so he created a safety net. Souls are connected through time and space. And Voldemort knew his best hope of cheating death, was to send his Horcrux's to places where no humans could possibly reach - throughout Time and Space. However, Dumbledore accounted for such actions and provided Harry and friends a way to reach the worlds that would possibly hold a Horcrux. As Harry and friends travel through these many worlds, they learn many rules with travelling through time and space - souls of their love ones always exist in each world, even though they are dead in their own. And secondly, souls are always connected to each other - as Harry Potter finds out, in every world, he is connected to one girl, Daphne Greengrass.

Here's an idea for the first arc/book: Victorian Hogwarts - Harry and friend land in what they could only explain as a Victorian world but populated with people they know. There is no Voldemort but Harry finds himself in much deeper trouble - he has woken-up in this world's Harry's body, on the day which his parents has set up a court with Lady Daphne Greengrass. How will Harry handle himself returning to Hogwarts as well as courting Lady Daphne and how will Harry find his friends who have also travel to this world. And where and what is hiding Voldemort's soul.

Like I said, just an idea but...Please, please, please someone pick it up and write it! PM me and I could give you notes on what I've thought up, but this will be purely your story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Drink of Despair**

She looked to be a confident young women, her dark hair fluffy and in curls, her pinks lips puffy and would have made anyone want to kiss them, and above all, her sharp green eyes looked terrifying to all those beneath her. Yet the reflection in the mirror did not truly show how nervous she really was. In the same reflection, she could see the dozen or so shirts, skirts and dresses that were layered a crossed, each being a rejection of the last. Daphne did not know why she was so worried or why she should care, but something made her want to be perfect - perfect for him.

She rubbed her belly - it was starting balloon but not enough for anyone to notice. At first she wanted to look perfect because it was customary in Pure Blood tradition to look ones best for a courtship but even if that were the case, she would have probably just picked the first good looking dress she had. This was different, it wasn't courtship - it was her first date with her future husband - all because of the mistake that night and now she was to marry the boy who took her innocence because of old wizarding laws.

Daphne had not spoken to her father or mother since the Hospital Wing incident and she imagined they were still not pleased about her little predicament. Ironic as she had done all this for her family - she had overheard her father and Lucius Malfoy talking during the summer, as Mister Malfoy was trying to gain funding from her father for the Dark Lord. She had become afraid the Dark Lord, with the thought he would target her family if her father had not agreed and she knew her father was not loose with his Galleons - she was afraid, and it ultimately lead to an unplanned drugging of Harry Potter. She would probably never speak with her father again, seeing how angry he was with her - and would be even more so after the planned dinner Harry Potter was to have with her family. Things would move quick - her father would insist that Harry Potter sign a marriage contract to save face for both families and Daphne would be expected to be by the boy's side - and her family would have gotten rid of the black sheep that had caused them so much trouble with one little mistake.

It was a blessing Draco was busy with whatever was holding his time - she had first thought Draco and Pansy had been going on midnight rendezvous but it was soon clear that was not the case, with Pansy having been in the Slytherin dorms whenever Draco was out. Daphne knew that Draco was a secretive person and if he ever did have something he wanted others to know, she would be the first. After all, they had grew up with one another, Draco's mother was her godmother and they had many secrets between the two of them - she remembered the time in second year, Draco had been very much not looking forward to returning to Slytherin after the holidays as Pansy would be there waiting for him and that very same year, she had told Draco she had fancied Percy Weasley. Of course, the latter secret had not sit well with the blond Slytherin but now that she was pregnant with Harry Potter's child, Draco had all but stopped talking to her.

She once again looked herself over in the mirror - the large one that all Slytherin girls in her dorm shared, but luckily most were up in the Great Hall having breakfast or, like Tracy, still half a sleep drooling about some handsome young men she would love to get her hands on. Daphne sighed, she wished she could go back to those days - back to the days where Tracy and her would dream about become wives to handsome Quidditch players or very handsome, famous, and rich wizards.

"Hmmmm, not there you animal, yooouuu." Daphne sighed, Tracy was having one of her lavish dreams again.

A red dress. A red dress which covered one shoulder and left the other exposed. A red dress that was very expensive from a fashionable and very posh muggle store. A red dress which highlighted her sharp green eyes, puffy pink lips, and her pale white skin. And last of all, a red dress which was a perfect background to her golden snake necklace - given to her by her father on her sixteenth birthday. Now, only a year later did she break her happy relationship with the rest of her family for some boy she did not even know.

She checked the horologium of their dorm - a series of self rotating hourglasses of different sizes, held together by a slowly moving golden ring with a golden sun and golden moon on opposite sides; she had always wondered why Hogwarts did not have any clocks but rather these ancient time devices - it told her it was nearing ten. She had arranged her meeting with the boy at noon that day, at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - a place where Daphne, Tracy, Pansy, and Millicent would often spend girls day out at Hogmeade, talking about the latest gossip and what their fathers had for bought them.

She heard shuffling coming from behind her and realized that Tracy had awoken from her illicit dream.

"Queenie…" Tracy started - it was her nickname, they all had one for each other but unlike the others where it was just a shortening of their original names, Daphne did not like being called Daph, as she was certainly not daft; instead they had began to call her Queenie, as she was the most spoiled of them all. "Not worried what Potter would think, are you?" She could almost sense the smirk Tracy was giving.

"Of course I'm not."

"Well, I certainly hope the dress works better than the love potion." Daphne turned around to see Tracy grinning the biggest grin she had ever seen. Daphne ignored her and continued to make her self look even more perfect.

"Why don't you admit my dear Daphne, that you are simply captivated by Mr. Potter." Tracy said playfully, still watching the elder Greengrass from her bed.

"Keep dreaming Tracy. It was a mistake okay!"

"Speaking of which, you never did tell me what happened. Was it sensual, did it hurt, did you scream his name?"

"Tracy!" Daphne reached for a pillow and threw it at her Slytherin roommate but Tracy merely laughed it off before excusing herself for the bathroom.

It was moments later which Tracy again reappeared, Daphne had just finished the last of her makeup and the rest of the Slytherin girls in their year returning from the Great Hall.

"What's going on up here?!" Pansy asked when she saw the pillow laying on the floor, the same that had hit Tracy in the face and now laid beside her bed.

"Oh nothing." Tracy said innocently. "Just Queenie getting ready for her date with King Potter."

"I can't believe your father is going along with this. Allowing you to be handled by some half blood and even marriage. I would have just ask for them to disinherit me - would save the embarrassment." Pansy replied before she herself was doing last minute makeup for her Hogsmeade trip.

"But Pansy dear, Daphne enjoys her husband-to-be's nether region too much." Again Daphne reached for a pillow and again it made contact with Tracy's grinning face.

"Please Tracy, no more about Potter. I don't want to hear anymore, it's quite disgusting." Pansy said as she clicked her eye linger pen away, "If you'll excuse me ladies, I have a date with Nott."

"Nott? Pansy you can do much better." Millicent replied as she took a seat on her bed.

"I know, but its the best there is at this sink hole of a school. Those French boys were much better, quite the lovers too." It left Millicent open mouthed and Tracy not a sound.

"Well I better go too." Daphne replied nervously and along with Pansy, the two dressed up witches with winter robes exited the sixth year Slytherin dorm.

**0 0 0**

For the third time in the last five minutes Daphne Greengrass had to blow confetti which become stuck in her perfectly styled hair. She was becoming annoyed, any more and the cherubs were going to get a few curses coming their way. She felt embarrassed - every table around hers were full of couples starring at each other with goggling and drooling mouths, some where even kissing. Daphne was a Pure Blood and kissing or any sign of affection was not something she would share so publicly - privately she did not care what couples were up to but in public, they could at least have some decency.

Then again, she was not exactly one to preach decency - after all, she was the one who was a teenage pregnant witch. For the second time that morning Daphne rubbed her stomach, a lot had been on her mind as of late. She knew she should be terrified of the Dark Lord finding out - what with Narcissa being her godmother and having been around the Malfoy family her entire life - but she wasn't. She knew one thing that Pure Bloods respected above all else, and that was family. Even with a Dark Lord ruling over them, she knew family would never betray her. It was the reason why the Dark Lord had not gone after her as of yet, her family had kept the secret quite well but she knew there were those in Hogwarts that would rat her out if cornered and she had yet to plan that far. Then again, Daphne was never the one to have plan far ahead, she had everything she ever wanted though her natural charms but having not planned ahead resulted in why she was pregnant.

She looked at the clock within Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and found it was now quarter past noon, fifteen minutes after their meeting time. She had been stood up. The boy who had told her that he would not abandon her or the baby had not shown up, it had all been a lie - of course Daphne had been hopeful but she knew in reality he would not show up. She felt her eyes become heavy and tears began to well up on them.

She could hear the happy chatter of the other customers, even though she was the only one to have a table all to herself, no one bother to look at the devastated Slytherin girl as they were too engrossed with their partners. Her hand gripped her red dress in an attempt to hold back the tears but it was too late.

A single drop landed on her clutching hands but her view was soon replaced by the colour of red. She was confused and it did not help that she could not see through her watery eyes. It took a moment for Daphne to gather herself and another to clear her eyes. With a better look, the red had been red roses.

"Sorry for being late. Hermione had insisted that I bring you these and wouldn't let me go until I had bought you some." The voice came from a charming young man standing by her side, with a great big mop of black hair and serene greeneyes, holding a bouquet of red roses to her.

"I didn't think you were going to come." It was all she could say to him.

"Err...like I said, I would never abandon you or the baby."

Harry Potter took a seat across Daphne Greengrass and unlike the fateful night of which their yet to be born child was conceived, all they could do was stare at the floor as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Thank you. For the roses I mean, they're beautiful." Daphne was soft spoken - she did not understand why she was so, with her Slytherin friends she was quite open, although not to the point of Tracy and Pansy and she was never this quiet when she would spend lazy summers with Draco.

"It was Hermione's idea really."

"Are you close with Granger?" It was something to start a conversation - she had heard rumours of course, Witch Weekly had quoted a student who had thought Granger was someone capable of brewing a love potion.

"Hermione? Yes, she's like a sister to me."

"That sounds a lot like Tracy, she's like a twin I never had."

The next hour they had spent at the little cafe was the same, questions from one another, about one another. She had learned many things from the boy who had seeded her - that he lived with muggles in a muggle neighbourhood but the exact locations could not be told and that he had all the gold in the world but had nothing to spend it on, something Daphne had assured him would not be a problem. And she had told him many things, about her family and about life as a Syltherin.

They had enjoyed each other's company and quite enjoyed the tea as well, but that joy that stopped when the enviable question came up.

"Why had you used Love Potion. What would Voldemort gain from this?" Daphne of course withdrew from hearing the name as would all wizards or witches.

"I was scared. Rumours were going around about what the Dark Lord was doing to witches that had disobeyed him and father was already in the process of being recruited. I thought that if I could get him your secrets that I might be spared from such cruelty."

"And having us…well you know."

"I hadn't planned on it, but you were being such a gentlemen that night that I couldn't help myself. You don't know what it's like to caged up until I were to be married. I just wanted to see what it was like, what it was like to be kissed, what it was like to held, what it was like to be loved." Daphne once again grabbed her red dress and tried not to look into the boy's eyes.

"And that was when I woke up from the love potion?"

"Yes, when…when you had said you loved me. When we became one." Her cheeks burned with embarrassment - kissing in public would embarrass the Pure Blood in her, but talking about how you gave yourself away was much more embarrassing.

"Right, and thats how we got here?" He asked, his cheeks too were blushing madly from what Daphne had said.

"Yes." Daphne did not meet Harry's eyes, she was trying hard not to - and a long silence followed.

Harry Potter could see that this presumed date with Daphne Greengrass was not ending well - his mind started to race, trying to find a way to salvage the date and not to let it follow the same path he had with Cho. Without thinking, he offered the chocolate beauty his outstretch hands - lips smiling from muscle memory. Daphne could only stare at Harry's outstretched hand in confusion and then his face.

"Come on. It's a beautiful day today, no point in spending it in here." Harry Potter was also quite fed up with the cherubs and the tea house's decor, and felt that taking a walk would do him, and the Slytherin girl some good.

Daphne happy grab Harry's hand, not knowing what kind of emotions she was feeling. Harry on the other hand, reached for two galleons - more than enough to cover their drinks - and threw them onto the table, held on to Daphne Greengrass, and quickly made for the door so that no one could recognize him - a hard act to do as it was already widely known to the students of Hogwarts that, although only rumours, Harry Potter had gotten Daphne Greengrass pregnant.

It had been a rough first month since the holidays - not because of the pregnancy, but because of those who did not like the idea of the rich pure blood girl getting the most sought after guy at Hogwarts. It had all started the day after Tracy Davis had made the revelation to the entire Great Hall - although Daphne knew Tracy had not done it on purpose and it was more from impulse after finding out her best friend had become pregnant with the baby of the Boy-Who-Lived. Daphne had been walking from the Slytherin dorm to the Great Hall when she came across a group of fourth year Gryffindors but had thought nothing of it as she tried to pass - only that Daphne Greengrass had found herself on the ground and the group of fourth year Gryffindors snickering at her predicament.

"_Greengrass should be use to the dirt. How dare you use a love potion on Harry._" Daphne had no idea who the girl was, but she was of dark skin, dark eyes, and dark, long curly hair, but most of all, her prominent chin. Daphne had been filled with dread - she had felt that Harry Potter had betrayed her and told all of Gryffindor what had really happen. It was then she felt herself wanting to return to her dorm and cover herself with her blanket and forget about the world.

It was not until later that she found out it had been a rumour - a rumour that Harry Potter could only have become attracted to Daphne Greengrass through the use of a love potion. It was convenient for the occupants of the Great Hall that day to forget Daphne Greengrass was one of the more attractive witches attending Hogwarts but also she was from one of the richer families of the Wizarding World. Tracy Davis had reasoned to Daphne that it was because the other witches of Hogwarts were jealous that the girl-who-got-everything-she-wanted had also gotten the boy-who-lived - of course Tracy knew what really happened, no secretes were kept between the two. Instead Daphne had told everyone else it was because of the fire-whiskey some fellow students had snuck into Slughorn's party and the pregnancy was due to a night of drunken passion - Pansy Parkinson had believed it, as it was something she was familiar with but Tracy, before she had learnt the truth from Daphne, knew Daphne was not a party girl like Pansy and had forced the issue with her best friend.

The rest of the day was spent walking though the streets of Hogsmeade - awkward as Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter did little talking. It went as quickly as it came and by the end of their Hogsmeade visit, Daphne and Harry could not remember a single detail of their little date, only that it had ended with a single kiss by the boy-who-lived on the girl-who-got-everthing.

Of course, Tracy and Millicent had been waiting eagerly to hear from Daphne about her date with Harry Potter. Daphne was a quite girl who liken to keep things to herself - the opposite of Pansy Parkinson but Tracy was a close friend and had eyes of a hungry fox, Millicent looked just as curious. Daphne knew there was no escape.

"Soooo?" Tracy asked with a giant of a grin.

"It was nice." Daphne replied, trying not to look at her dorm mate's eyes.

"It was nice? You just spent the day with King Potter and all you have to say is it was nice? Come on Queenie, details!" Tracy screamed but Daphne could still see the grin she had.

Thankfully Daphne had been saved that very moment when Pansy Parkinson stormed into their dorm room, without so much as acknowledging any of her dorm mates, was already half naked and letting her hair down.

"Nott not good enough?" Tracy asked innocently, her attention now on the Slytherin queen.

"Severally lacking." Pansy replied nonchalantly.

"Well you're in luck Pansy, Queenie here was just about to tell us her passionate reunion with King Potter." Again Tracy had her mischievous smile and again she found herself besieged by fluffily goose feather pillows and a worked up Daphne Greengrass leaving for some Sunday dinner.

**0 0 0**

March rolled in without much notice and the prescribed date of her future husband's fateful meeting with her family was soon upon them. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass had not spent another meaningful day together ever since Valentine - only little greetings to each other as they pass through the halls of Hogwarts. For Daphne, it was becoming harder and harder for her to get around as her belly had become twice the size of what it use to be - thankfully not many had noticed because of her thick robes which covered any notion that she was pregnant.

There was one draw back however, as Daphne Greengrass became much more emotional as time went on. It was hard - that was what she had decided. Hard because she was pregnant, but even harder as she was still an underaged witch and a full time student at Hogwarts. And even harder when your significant other, Harry Potter, was not there for her. It still must have been surreal for the boy as it was for her - not that he didn't try to help, just that it seemed they both were running away from each other, not knowing how to fully open up. Furthermore, Harry Potter had explained to her, that he had special lessons with Dumbledore on most evenings - the contents of these meetings he could not disclose. So it had been mostly Tracy that had picked up the slack and helped when ever she could - Astoria was also there, but most of the time she was paralyzed by the anticipation that she would soon have a baby to play around with.

It was the morning of Saturday - the same morning where they would be packed into the Hogwarts Express and be headed home for Easter. Harry Potter had agreed with Daphne that he would come by on Easter Sunday - by floo as he was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. She had insisted that he also join her family for the entire weekend - Greengrass manor was large enough to accommodate him and she had hoped she would spend more time with the boy who was to become her future husband, but he had stated he had urgent errands for Dumbledore to run. It greatly sadden her but the prospect of finally sealing their union both excited her and terrified her.

_Daphne Potter_ - it rang through her head over and over again, and each time she heard the name, she could not help but smile. Daphne, along with the rest of her Slytherin dorm mates soon found themselves occupying a cabin on the Hogwarts express. Pansy Parkinson was looking bored as she flipped through the pages of the latest Witch Weekly, Tracy Davis was sleeping soundly - again making odd comments which lead to Daphne smiling at her dear friend, Millicent was staring at the passing landscape, lost in her own world and Daphne herself, was daydreaming about what it would be like to wake up everyday day in a large mansion and a passionate embrace by Harry Potter with half a dozen beautiful children running around.

The loud whistle of the steam engine awoke her and the screeching of the metal wheels told her they were arriving at King's Cross. It did not take Daphne long to spot her parents - her mother was a beautiful women just as Daphne was and her father, a stern looking man with short, slick hair - greasy looking, not such that it reminded her of Professor Snape but a rich muggle business men in wizard robes. Daphne could see her parent's eyes immediately focused on her slightly ballooning stomach - her mother had a small smile and a relaxed frame but Daphne could also see that her father had a scowl.

was not a known Death Eater - the simple fact that he was not a Death Eater at all helped. However, since Daphne and Astoria were both in Slytherin and Daphne's own godmother was the wife of Lucius Malfoy, it did not simplify this matter. Of course under it all, Daphne knew that her father sided with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, only that her father would never let his public image be ruined if he did support the Dark Lord - it was much simpler to agree with whoever was in power at the time. The simple fact was that was a closet supporter of the Dark Lord and if the Dark Lord had only asked, he would have joined as there was no alternative - and it had been Daphne who had ruined such an opportunity for her father to become part of the Dark Lord's inner circle, she just had to get herself pregnant.

Daphne's mother had hugged Astoria tightly and when Daphne found her self in the same hug, it did not have the same warmth she had felt when Daphne spied the one previous with her sister. had playfully patted Astoria's hair but failed to notice Daphne, turning away before their eyes met and leading the two sisters and their mother to their family car.

The Greengrass were a rich family - not as rich as the Malfoys but rich enough to own a few cars, a country mansion, and a small house in North London; the country estate was used during the summer when Daphne and Astoria were home from a full year at Hogwarts and their London house was usually used by her father as he did not want to spend all his precious time in the middle of no-where instead of near the ministry. Their country manor was only a few hours outside of London by car but thanks to the same magic that had been applied to the Knight Bus, it only took fifteen minutes or so - most of which had been spent in silence.

It had been Astoria who was the first to snap, "Would you two please say something! Your daughter is pregnant for god sake and you plan on just ignoring her?"

"Astoria, it's very un-lady like to speak out like that." Their mother merely shook Astoria off. Astoria, who was still a child in Daphne's eye, pouted and crossed her arms.

The family arrived back at their manor without another incident - Daphne and Astoria quickly ascended the stair to unpack and escape from their parents. It was not until Poppin, their elderly house elf - a gift the two sister's father had received on his sixth birthday - had come to inform Daphne that her parents were awaiting her in the parlour. It was never a good sign when the elder Greengrass' called for only one of their daughters and Daphne could only fear that they wish to speak, or more likely to scold her on why her belly had become so big.

Daphne was met with the sight of her father uneasily swishing a glass of what she could only describe as a brown liquid which perfumed the entire room in a smokey flavour and her mother worriedly pacing their elegantly decorated sitting room. The room was mostly white with crystal accents every which way the eyes could see, with a great big fireplace and a great big portrait of the Greengrass family - it had been there ever since Daphne could remember, which was weird as it was a painting of her five year old self.

Her parents remained silent as Daphne took a seat on the sofa directly opposite of her father's large sitting chair. Her father's eyes were on her and Daphne could see the disappointment in them - her mother on the other hand refused to even look at her.

"Well?" She was terrified but was still the first to speak, the silence was not worth the torment.

"That's no way to address your parents Daphne. I see the Potter boy has ruined more than just your innocence." Her father replied, followed by a long sip of his brown liquid.

Daphne bit her lips - she had not told her parents what had really transpired that night and she doubted she ever would.

"Peneus!" Her mother started, then looked toward Daphne for the first time with loving eyes. "Daphne dear, we're disappointed. We had hoped you would take interest in a nice pure blooded wizard, not some half blood."

"It's disgraceful!" Her father startled Daphne with a shout, "To think, my own flesh and blood would betray me. What would other pure blood families say when they learn of this. You are lucky your godmother nor Draco has told anyone yet."

"Have you called me just to scold me father?" Daphne angrily interjected, any fear of her parents were gone now.

"Tch." Her father spat before returning to his brown liquid - Daphne hoped her father would drink until he could no longer remember this very night, at least that way, she would not have to deal with the same argument in the coming days.

"We just wanted to know why you have done such a thing. You're godmother thinks Potter must have poisoned you with a love potion." Again Daphne bit her lips in trying to stop herself from telling the truth, "If that is the case Daphne dear, you do have options. We can goto the ministry, to get Potter arrested." Her mother softly pleaded - as if she was still in denial of what was happening to Daphne.

"It was love mother. This was the result of love Harry and I feel for each other." It was a lie but she did not want to deal with her parents any longer.

It was now her father who had ignored her and her mother looking on with bewilderment. Daphne could tell her mother was still in disbelief, her eyes shaking to analyze Daphne - to find some evidence that this entire fiasco was not real.

"You are excused Daphne." Her father said as he continued to look at the swishing glass of the smoke smelling liquid.

That night's dinner had been spent in similar fashion - in silence with her parents refusing to acknowledge her and her sister scowling at their parents for treating Daphne in such a way. It was new to Daphne, she had always been the centre of attention in this very house. She had always gotten what she wanted and her parents had always treated her as if she was infallible. Now that she was pregnant and with a child of half blood who did not have their blessing, the feeling of being ignored by the very parents who had treated her like a queen was not pleasant.

Daphne could only wish that Harry Potter would not wilt when he was to meet with her father tomorrow. Daphne retired right after dinner and immediately her head was filled with dreams of a large house, half a dozen children, and a loving husband with untamed hair.

**0 0 0**

She had found herself extremely comfortable as her body hugged her blankets, as her face felt the warmth of the sun light passing through her window and cool March air - Daphne did not wish to move, her eyes shut tightly but she was very well aware of her surroundings. It was not until she felt a shadow covering the warm sunlight did she open her eyes - opened them to find the grinning face of her sister starring back at her.

"Guess what?" She innocently asked.

Daphe, being no mood to being playing games in such a relaxed state, simply ignored her and turned her back towards Astoria - using her heavy blankets to cover her entire body.

"Your handsome fiancé is already talking with father."

"I'm in no mode for jokes Astoria, it's too early in the morning." Daphne once again shut her eyes and tried the best to drawn out her sister.

"That must have been some dream last night for you to be still sleeping at this hour."

"What are you talking about Astoria?" Daphne asked in confusion.

"Well, my room is next to your's and it's hard to ignore '_oh Harry_' at the dead of night."

Although Daphne was embarrassed, she was still very much confused. "No I meant what do you mean by still sleeping at this hour."

Daphne finally sat up onto her bed, facing her sister who once again had a cat like grin on her face.

"It's nearly noon dear sister. Your handsome fiancé has been talking with father for some time now, must have been more than an hour. Quite the gentlemen I say, he's already won over mother. Came out of the fireplace with a tumble, got the sitting room all dirty but offered mother he would clean up and if he had damaged anything, pay for it, double of what it had cost."

Daphne flew out of her bed as quick as she could, forgetting Astoria was in her path as seconds later she was already half way down the long hallway - leaving her sister to pick herself back up while nursing the new bruise she just received on her bottom. In her hurry, Daphne had forgotten to change and was only sporting her loose green satin nightgown.

She arrived at her father's study only mere seconds later and found the door to be half open - and recognizing the voice of her father and of Harry Potter.

"Then we are at an agreement Mr. Potter. All responsibility for my daughter and her unborn child shall now fall to you. Furthermore, you will pay twenty thousand Galleons or it's equivalent in British Pounds as a bride price." Daphne stumbled upon hearing the bride price. It was not uncommon for the groom's family to pay a bride price - in fact it was a lot more common now as the choices for Pure Blood marriage partners were becoming thin but it was usually only a few hundred Galleons at most. Twenty thousand Galleons was almost double what the average wizard or witch would make in a year - she knew Draco's father only earned about seventeen thousand from his ministry salary and other investments.

"I hope I've met all of your expectations Mr. Greengrass."

"Now, now my boy. Call me Peneus. After all, we are family now."

Daphne could no longer hide herself and barged into her father's study - she wanted to know how exactly her parents had come to accept Harry Potter in the time it took her to wake from her dream; she had even thought she was still very much dreaming but a pinch of her cheeks later confirmed it was very real.

The sight before her shocked Daphne. A smiling Harry Potter was in the middle of shaking hands with her father, who was also very much grinning like a teenager. And behind the two men, on top of her father's desk, Daphne spied a scroll containing the marriage contract - all the more shocking was that it was already signed with the familiar swirls of her father's signature and the messy scribbles of what she could read as 'Harry J. Potter'. It was official, Daphne had gone to sleep the night before as Daphne Greengrass and woke the following morning as Daphne Potter - although that very fact was sealed the night both Daphne and Harry Potter had lost their innocence to each other.

Her father spotted her wide eyed self first and his grin grew even bigger, "Daphne dear how kind of you to join us."

Harry Potter turned to her but before he could greet her, his eyes grew just as large and his mouth began to imitate the many goldfish she had within the Greengrass manor. It was then Daphne had realize she was not wearing anything but her green satin nightgown, which showed off her perfectly shaped and sized breasts and her beautifully maintained legs. She blushed as the realization, even though both her and harry Potter had already been past this stage of their relationship - after all they had all but seen each other nude but still could acted innocent when they were in the very same room.

Again the awkward silence, which always seemed to only appear when the two were together, had made it so that her father's fluttering footsteps could be heard down the hall.

"How did you break through father's shell?" It took what felt like hours before Daphne built up the courage to actually look Harry Potter in his blushing face.

"I don't really know." Again the silence followed.

They were saved from their shyness as the knock came from the door - the same door Mr. Greengrass had closed in order to give the two teenagers a moment of privacy. The head of Daphne's mother popped in, a smile calmed Daphne's nerves and she could see that it had a similar effect on Harry. Daphne's mother very much looked the chocolate haired teen witch, but her face had years of experience, much more elegant looking than the young Daphne.

"Daphne dear, why don't you and Mr. Potter come join us for lunch in the gardens?" Greengrass manor had a large garden, so much so that Daphne had once gotten lost when she was just seven years old - Daphne had spent summers running around with her sister and their godmother's son, Draco Malfoy in the big garden and it embarrassed her that she had ever gotten lost.

"Please Mrs. Greengrass, call me Harry"

"Only if you call me Creusa dear." All the disapprove which Daphne had felt the day before was now gone and her mother acted as if she had loved Harry Potter as a son - it was not far from the truth, as Harry Potter was soon going to be the son her mother never had.

Harry Potter hurried after her mother and Daphne set herself to follow, but not before her eyes spied the contract which Harry Potter and her very own father had been discussing. It was only then did Daphne notice the ink of which her father's signature belonged and the printed letters of Harry Potter's own writing - she had sat behind Harry Potter in many of her classes for years, why she had become familiar with his writing she did not know; maybe it was the red string of fate.

Daphne hurried into her room to change, not forgetting that she was still only in her satin green nightgown, only enough to cover and not enough to keep her future husband's eyes from her. However, Daphne was faced with another dilemma - the very same she had faced when she was about to go on her first and only date so far with Harry Potter - the dilemma of what to wear.

The red dress which she had chosen for their first date was already what she deemed perfect and she did not want to wear anything but perfect in her future husband's eyes - but now her belly was nearly twice the size of what it once was and any dress she had dubbed as nearly perfect no longer would fit her. With grim eyes, Daphne found that she could only fit into a loose summer dress - thank heavens it was an unnaturally fair spring - but her body was so beautifully shaped it fit her curves and would surely keep Harry Potter's eyes on her.

She was met with the sight of her family, her happy family without a care in the world, a happy family wary of the Dark Lord, and a happy family that was lively and laughing. All the eyes were on her sister Astoria as she was acting a wild scene from events of her year at Hogwarts, her parents merrily looking on proud - and Harry Potter; who had been laughing at her sister but not before noticing her first. The garden table was full of silverware and china, their glass goblets filled with red liquid - Daphne had once tried wine but dubbed it the drink of despair as she did not like the strong taste of it. For once, Daphne knew her dream of a happy family was within her reach.

* * *

Notes:

This fic is a slice of life, it won't be anything else.

This is a message I wrote to Verbosity (who is **not** one of the trolls, so don't attack him/her) and I hope it explains why I felt attacked for this fic:

_Sorry but I mis-worded that sentence. What I really meant is that people are posting hurtful comments about me personally - such as calling me a rapist for a story I wrote. I've come to learn that many Harry Potter fans have a hard time separating fiction from reality - and if I knew that before hand, I would have never wrote this story. _

_The reason why I pointed out Merope Gaunt is that no one goes around calling JKR a sicko. _

_And finally to answer your final question - what I tried to get across and try being the keyword, is that Harry has a overwhelming desire to have a family. And that desire is what's contributing to his non-reaction. I personally think what makes a great writer is that he/she does not need to explain the situation in a postscript - and therefore I do not think I'm doing a very good job of it; another reason for me wanting to quit this story._

For those whom are too impatient for me to get around finishing this fic,** jsl2187** will be continuing this fic so please look for it. I will eventually get around writing the rest of this but really have no timeline. I have big plot twist but want to keep that close to my heart.

Anyone else notice trolls are only people who post anonymously or under a name which has no fics posted? I love how they attack others without having any first hand writing experience themselves.

Finally, has anyone else watched Idea Channel on PBS? It is the greatest podcast I've ever come across, especially their episode on Fanfiction. Who knew 50 Shades of Grey started off as a fanfic to Twilight - well that doesn't make me feel any better. Speaking of FSoG, is there any readers of Diamond Club in here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Star Grass Salve**

Harry Potter knew is entire body ached but he was still numb from seeing Dumbledore fall from an unforgivable. So numb that he had no concept of time nor spacial awareness to notice that he had been moved to the hospital wing - his mind was playing the events of that night over and over again. He knew there were people all around him trying to talk to him but he heard nothing - nothing but the cruel voice of Snape as he ended Dumbledore's life. The twinkle of Dumbledore's eyes was gone the instant the sickly green curse hit the headmaster and all Harry saw was the lifeless eyes of his dead professor as his body became grey and cold.

His mind raced, trying to think of every possibility of how something like this could happen. Yet instead of trying to put everything together, his thoughts instantly shifted towards revenge - hatred for those who killed his beloved Headmaster. Another thought hit him, as if his mind had been a pond and a stone had rippled the water - the one person he could think of came to his head: Daphne Greengrass.

"Mr. Potter, please stay still." Harry was awoken by the stern voice of Poppy Pomfrey and had just realized his body had been shaking with the thought of the Slytherin girl.

The wrinkle face of Madam Pomfrey came into his view and Harry spotted a star shaped container within the grasp of the nurse's hand - a mated green colour cream was contained within the star and it only infuriated Harry further. Somehow in his mind he had begun to associate anything of green colour with the Dark Lord and even the name Greengrass was one and the same in his mind.

The events of that entire year played throughout his daydreaming mind. She had given him a love potion so she could give his secrets to Voldemort and she had even admitted that Draco's mother was her godmother. Harry Potter didn't know how, but he was sure Daphne Greengrass had something to do with the death of Dumbledore. And now, every time he thought of the beautiful chocolate haired girl, he instantly became enraged.

He had to seek her down, it was the only thought that continuously played in his mind. He wanted revenge and his first victim was going to be Daphne Greengrass. _She just had to be connected - she was a Slytherin, her godmother was a Malfoy, even her name had the word green in it and green was Slytherin's colour,_ it was enough to connect her to Voldemort. He knew it made no sense but it made enough sense to him.

Harry gasp the thin blankets of the hospital wing's bed tight in his fist and he could see Madam Pomfrey look disapprovingly at him as he continued to shake. The old school nurse had been applying the green cream on to his bruises but it only made him sick to see such a colour. Green was the same colour as the killing curse and green was the same green as Greengrass.

And as soon as his mind was filled with random ideas of how Daphne Greengrass must have been related to the Dark Lord, his mind raced and was soon replaced with memories of his time with the Slytherin girl. Their first date - how Hermione had found out through using her womanly charms on Ron and how they spent hours the night before, correcting Harry on what not to do. He remember that day clearly, the time they spent talking aimlessly at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - with moments of their awkward silence - follow by spending the rest of their free time that Hogsmeade day together, just walking around and enjoying each other's company. Then his mind shift to early spring, when Daphne had invited him to spend Easter with her own family - and to officially sign the marriage contract with her father.

Just thinking about that day had stopped Harry from shaking with more rage and his lips almost turned into a smile - but he had become calm. He had remember arriving with a stumble, falling flat on his back and being met with the shocked faces of two chocolate haired Greengrass'. An elegant face which had a stern look to her eyes and the other, of innocence but Harry Potter could tell it was also mischievous - the same grin the Weasley twin's had. The elegant face had belong to Mrs. Greengrass, Daphne's pure-blooded mother and the mischievous face had belonged to Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's little sister. Harry's eyes also followed Mrs. Greengrass when it came upon him that he had broken an expensive vase dating back to the dark ages - his only solution was to apologize to Mrs. Greengrass profusely and offer to pay whatever the worth of the vase was - double to buy into Mrs. Greengrass' good books.

He soon met Mr. Greengrass. At first glance, Mr. Greengrass did not look pleased to be associating his family with Harry Potter - Daphne had couched Harry on how to approach her family; she had said Mr. Greengrass was a closet supporter of the Dark Lord but he was open to allying himself with anyone with power. However, after an hour of discussing the marriage contract, Mr. Greengrass opened to Harry - money had indeed talked, especially old money from the Potter account and more importantly, money from the Black family.

It was that moment Harry Potter had thought he had fallen in love with Daphne Greengrass, as she hurried rushed into the room right after Harry and Mr. Greengrass finished signing the contract - Daphne had rushed in with only a silk nightgown. His heart stopped, his voice caught in his throut, and his stomach began to churn. He had never felt such a thing when he was in the presence of a girl he liked, not even Cho Chang - although he vaguely felt the same thing the first time his eyes peered over the picture of his own mother, who was very beautiful in his mind but not beautiful compared to Daphne Greengrass in a nightgown.

However it was only the start, as Harry Potter had thought the nightgown would leaving him speechless but that was not the case - she had changed before joining Harry and the rest of her family. It had been an unusually warm winter for England and even warmer spring, which ultimately had lead Daphne Greengrass - in Harry's mind - to wear a summer dress. Harry had thought the red dress which Daphne had wore to be stunning and the nightgown to be heart-stopping, but the yellow summer dress which Daphne had decided to wear that afternoon was beyond any words he knew to describe. Again the unusually silence in which followed the two returned, but this time it had only been Harry who had been effected, as with her parents around, Daphne seemed relaxed.

Harry did not remember what they talked about that afternoon, but he had remember the family stayed around the garden's dinning table until the March sun began to set. And for the first time, he had felt what it was like to have a family. He had learned a lot about the Greengrass family and when he had thought the Dursley's had been a normal family - which had been drilled into him - the Greengrass were exactly opposite. He had found them to be wonderful - he had found young Astoria to be very charming and very direct as she would ask embarrassing questions even Mr. Greengrass had blushed at. Mrs. Greengrass was elegant, every action she had was fluid and her language was one that had been raised in high society - she would ask questions about Harry's muggle family, to which Harry would often shy away from. And Mr. Greengrass - a stern man with a soft heart for his family, as Harry Potter could see he loved his family very much even though he did not outwardly show it.

And of course Daphne. She was shy - or at least she was shy when she was around him and he was shy when he was within two hundred feet of her. She had a certain glow and Harry Potter was absolutely captivated by it. It did not put him off that her belly had grown ten sizes to what it had originally been - she had been and was still very beautiful. Daphne certainly did not have the same elegance as her mother but she was much more human to Harry that way. Although he did not remember a single thing they had talked about that day, it was clear to Harry Potter that whatever happened the night their innocence was lost, it was more than just lust - no, Harry Potter knew he was slowly falling in love with the girl.

Then he remember his promise to her - that he would protect her and their child, no matter what the cost. He finally released his grip of the hospital wing's blankets and his mind again concentrated on what had happen last night. He knew he could not be mad at the beautiful chocolate haired witch and he knew she had nothing to do with Dumbledore's death but he had been angry and anger never allowed him to concentrate. He remembered what he had overheard from Dudley's television once, "_Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._"

Harry knew he could not break his promise and he knew with the Dark Lord now going unopposed, Daphne would be in great danger if the fact of her being pregnant ever reached the Dark Lord's ears. With the Malfoy's now under the Dark Lord's keep, Harry knew it would be any minute such an event would happen. He had to keep her safe and he had to keep her family safe - and the only way such a thing could happen, in Harry's mind was to keep her away from himself - after all, he had a prophecy to fulfil and his own safety was not a guarantee.

Harry Potter knew what he had to do. And when he found his entire body nearly covered in the green salve Madam Pomfrey had applied, he once again fell asleep in the hospital bed - this time his head was not full of nightmares concerning Professor Dumbledore's death but of how he would keep the Greengrass' safe.

**O O O**

He found himself in a dark room, only lit by a single candle, flickering as the cold night air blew from the open window. Harry Potter did not know where he was but he felt as though it was familiar to him - yet he was sure he had never once stepped into the room.

"Why have you called me at such an hour my servant?" Harry heard a raspy voice, it was cold but familiar. He tried to look around the room for where it came from only to realize it was himself who had spoken.

"I bring important news concerning the Potter boy, master." Harry looked down on to his servant, a man cloaked in black and a silver mask concealing the man's face - but it did not preserve the man's secret identity, as Harry Potter knew who it was.

"Well speak up!" Harry found himself demanding.

"The Potter boy has an heir master, worse is that he has soiled the purest of pure bloods."

"And which innocent blood has he tainted?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Greengrass milord."

"You have done well my servant. We will wait when the time is right, for tonight we must celebrate. With Dumbledore no more, it is only a matter of time."

"Yes milord." The man continued to stare blankly at the floor.

"Come now Nott, I am but a friend amongst friends. We have known each other for fifty years, I not think that time together has broken our friendship." Harry's wispy voice sly replied as he offered his hand to the man kneeling before him. An overwhelming sense of joy and accomplishment filled him, and he could feel a great big grin upon his face. Harry Potter was celebrating tonight, Lord Voldemort was celebrating tonight.

Harry Potter awoke, sweat pouring down his body and he felt he could not breath properly. He could not see, he could not feel anything but coldness, and he could not breath. Only one single thought filled his head - Voldemort knew about Daphne.

He wanted to rush out and find the girl but once he regained his senses, his body once again ached and Harry found that he could not move and when he did, his body burned. He peered out of the Hospital Wing's windows, there was light but it was still hours from dawn. He knew he did not have time - he fumbled for his glasses only to find that they had dropped to the floor from his search. He tried to leave his bed, his body burned but it did not stop him - and minutes later he found himself on the cold Hospital floor, using his arms to drag himself towards the giant doors.

He reached for the handles to find the doors latched - he pulled himself up, knowing that his body would be needed to pry the doors open. He shook the door handle - he did not care if he was making such a ruckus. He grew increasingly frustrated as he could not unlatch the door and when he finally did, they were too heavy for his weakened body to open. His breath became harder and his body was now burning so much, his mind could no longer feel it.

Harry finally felt the door give and once open, he was again on the cold stone floor and above him, the disgruntled faces of Hogwarts' staff.

"Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this. You must rest!" The stern voice belonged to Professor McGonagall.

"He knows!" Harry cried out.

"I'm sorry Mister Potter, but what was that?" Professor McGonagall made a questioning face.

"He knows!" Harry repeated out of desperation, "He knows about Daphne!"

Harry did not recall much of what happened after that. Only that he was forced back to bed and forced to drink an awful tasting potion. And when he next regained his thoughts, it was already well past morning and the smiling face of Daphne Greengrass sat, holding his hand.

**O O O**

It was only a few days after did the end of the term come for Hogwarts students, but the air was not filled with the usual excitement of students ready for a well deserved holiday but of somber as their dear headmaster would be laid to rest on this rain filled day. The shores of the Black Lake were filled with people as far as the eye could see, but to Harry Potter that did not matter - only that his headmaster was now dead and the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Hundreds of people alone came up to him and wished him luck - as if they all knew the darkness that was soon coming. He greeted each the best he could and each gave him words of encouragement but none could whisk away the dread of the unknown for Harry. He only wished for someone to tell him everything was going to be okay but he knew it was not going to happen - everything was not okay and it never would be.

He felt a warm hand intertwine with his and he looked over to the somber face of Daphne Greengrass. She had not left his side since he had awoken all those days before. It was a comforting feeling when she was near - and although they spent most of it in silence, Daphne Greengrass made Harry Potter whole. She would be there when he cried and she was there when he was angry, and she was there when he needed her the most.

His friends stood behind him but they knew they could not comfort Harry as Daphne had. They knew Harry only had a little time left with the girl he loved - they would have to say goodbye soon. Dumbledore had left him the task of finding Voldemort's souls and Harry knew very well the pragnent teen could not join them, no matter how much she wanted to or how much he would long for her.

Daphne's family had gone into hiding - not even Daphne herself knew where. Astoria had joined them, leaving the safety of Daphne upon Harry and the rest of the Order. It was decided already - the only safe place hiding place for Daphne was with Harry's only remaining family.

And so, they knew once their time was up, Harry would be going on a journey he may not return from and Daphne to raise their child by himself, alone in a world where magic did not exist.

**Part 1 End**

* * *

Notes:  
What? You mean there's a part 2?  
Err...there's a 2k worded part two that was written 3 months ago but I really haven't been working on that or anything for the matter. So the chances of you seeing it anytime soon is not likely. You could message me and I can give you the big wtf moment I was planning in two words if you're so desperate for a spoiler.


End file.
